vanhalenfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Halen (band)
For their 1978 debut album, see Van Halen (album). Van Halen is an American hard rock band formed in Pasadena, California, in 1972. It currently consists of David Lee Roth on lead vocals, Eddie Van Halen on guitar and backing vocals, his son Wolfgang Van Halen on bass and backing vocals, and Eddie's brother/Wolfgang's uncle Alex Van Halen on percussion instruments, although originally it was Alex who played the guitar and Eddie who played the drums. The group was originally formed under the name Genesis, which was changed to Mammoth when they became aware of the British progressive rock group of the same name, and then changed their name to Van Halen, presumably also because there was a local band of the same name. The band has had four lead vocalists; Eddie Van Halen, who was the lead vocalist from 1972 to 1974, recording no studio albums, David Lee Roth, with whom they played from 1974 to 1985 and again in 1996, and currently, from 2007 onwards, recording 7 studio albums, Sammy Hagar, with whom they played from 1985 to 1996 and again in 2004, recording 4 studio albums, and Gary Cherone, with whom they played from 1996 to 1999, recording 1 studio album, which had a particular lack of success compared to the other albums of the band, three bassists; Mark Stone, from 1972 to 1974, Michael Anthony, from 1974 to 2007, with whom they achieved the highest commercial success, and guitarist Eddie Van Halen's son Wolfgang Van Halen, currently, from 2007 onwards. The remaining members have been constant since the founding of the group. The band has had two distinctive logos; one for the David Lee Roth era, nicknamed the "wings”, and one for the Sammy Hagar era, nicknamed the "rings”. Discography Studio Albums * Van Halen (1978) * Van Halen II (1979) * Women and Children First (1980) * Fair Warning (1981) * Diver Down (1982) * 1984 (1984) * 5150 (1986) * OU812 (1988) * For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge (1991) * Balance (1995) * Van Halen III (1998) * A Different Kind of Truth (2012) Live Albums * Live: Right Here, Right Now (1993) * Tokyo Dome Live in Concert (2015) Compilation Albums * Best Of - Volume I (1996) * The Best of Both Worlds (2004) Singles * You Really Got Me (1978) * Runnin' with the Devil (1978) * Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love (1978) * Jamie's Cryin' (1978) * On Fire (1978) * Dance the Night Away (1979) * Beautiful Girls (1979) * Somebody Get Me a Doctor (1979) * And the Cradle Will Rock... (1980) * So This Is Love? (1981) * Mean Street (1981) * Push Comes to Shove (1981) * Unchained (1981) * Hear About It Later (1981) * (Oh) Pretty Woman (1982) * Dancing in the Street (1982) * Secrets (1982) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Videography * Live Without a Net (1987) * Live: Right Now, Right Now (1993) * Video Hits Volume I (1996/1999) Tourography References Category:Needs References